Song of the Shadows (Aura)
Description This aura is majorly manipulated by songs from the soul, anything from humming a tune to singing loudly. Start: Just a dim black glow to the user. Lv 10-15: The aura is like a dark candle flame, softly flickering around them. Level 15 moves and higher: The aura is a strong and flame like aura around the user, pitch black like the night, yet the user is still visible inside it. Lv 18 and up: Their eyes turn a dark and solid red with streaks of red surfacing through the black aura surrounding the user here and there. History This aura is somewhat special. It only comes to those with great trauma in their lives and who have a meaning of expressing it. Luna isn't the first to have this, but she definitely has shown the most promise out of anyone yet. The aura is fairly rare for the simple reason that you can't get it unless something horridly traumatic happened to you. Prior to fully understanding this aura, anyone who had it would be exiled and ex-communicated from all tribes and villages, sometimes even killed because they were labeled dangerous and unnatural by their respective tribes. However, as Luna has shown, you can survive and live peacefully with this aura. She has paved the way for others with this aura to come forward with good with intentions to re-integrate with the rest of the Pokemon. Move(s) and Ability(s) * Aura Level 1(ability): Manipulation of The Whim: This move allows the user to manipulate objects around them self with a telekinesis like ability up to something the size of a bowling ball. * Aura Level 2: Vibration of body: This move lets the user vibrate their body and create a sort of "second" image of themselves a few inches behind themselves (5 inches off their body) making it harder to hit them and track on the move. (Evade + 5%) * Aura Level 4: Fortitude of The Mind: The user's soul and mind bulk up in defense and readiness. Next stat buff to opposing Pokemon, the user gains a buff in a stat of their own to even out the buff. Or if a de-buff is used on the user, then that effect is negated and the protection is gone with it. * Aura Level 5(ability): Manipulation of the Desire: This ability allows the user to manipulate objects around them self with a telekinesis like ability, replaces Manipulation of whim and allows objects larger to be picked up. Something about a yard in diameter at most and not over 20 pounds. * Aura Level 6: Trick of the mind: The user creates an eerie song that if heard, casts a visual illusion of the user's choice for as long as the user can sing at a smooth and steady pace. (Needs to be heard, no damage, Acc: 70%) * Aura Level 7: Compression of Space: This move allows the user to compress space, in a non solid to create a small but powerful bullet like projectile out of the substance. (Power: 70; Acc: 90%) * Aura Level 10: Manipulation of The Need: This ability allows the user to manipulate objects around them self with a telekinesis like ability, replaces Manipulation of Desire and allows larger objects to be picked up. Up to two yards and 40 pounds. * Aura Level 12: Reader of the soul: The user locks eye with the target and reads into the targets soul, finding a terrible memory, a horrifying and painful memory then replays it to their opponent. Power: 10-90, depending on the severity of the memory. Accuracy: 60%; eye contact * Aura Level 13: Manipulation of the mind: The user must sing a haunting song, when the opponent hears it, it'll get in their head, causing all of the senses to be fooled into an illusion of the user's choice. (no damage, needs to hear the song. Acc 70%) * Aura Level 15: Manipulation of The Passion: This ability allows the user to manipulate objects around them self with a telekinesis like ability, replaces Manipulation of Desire and allows larger objects to be picked up. Up to three yards and 80 pounds. * Aura Level 17: Burst of the soul: in a two foot radius around the user, a burst of energy comes from their soul, knocking back anyone 10 feet. Power: 100; Accuracy: 100%, need to be in range. * Aura Level 18: Storm of the Soul: A vortex is created around the user for 12 turns, any Pokemon that enters it is subjected to an attack with a power of 50. * Aura Level 19: Spike of the soul: The user creates a spike out of their own soul energy and shoots it at the target. This attack hurts the user, but does double the damage the user took to the target. Attacks the target's physical form and soul. power limit: 150; Accuracy: 90% * Aura Level 20: Manipulation of The Obsession: This ability allows the user to manipulate objects around them self with a telekinesis like ability, replaces Manipulation of Desire and allows objects larger to be picked up. Up to 6 yards and 160 pounds. Aura Overflare Unnamed. This attack creates a large number of the Soul spikes, 10 of them, with no damage to the user. It feeds off of their hatred, passion or any other strong emotion they're feeling at the time this isn't something that can be used at will. Category:Aura Category:User-Created Aura